


Keyboard Kisses

by DollopheadedMerlin, marxeism



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Alternate Ending, Blogger AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 03:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6498655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DollopheadedMerlin/pseuds/DollopheadedMerlin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/marxeism/pseuds/marxeism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil has a Tumblr blog dedicated to local news. Carlos is a pun-loving scientist with an abundance of followers. When he reads Cecil's outrageous claims about Night Vale, he begins to get annoyed with this strange, stubborn blogger who wont admit that his claims about his hometown are fake.</p><p>(This story will have an alternate ending on clementineme's account and is composed entirely out of tumblr screen-caps.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keyboard Kisses




End file.
